


As the Snow Falls (George Weasley x Reader One-Shot)

by Sugar_Crazed_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hiding Feelings, Reader is Harry's twin sister, Reader-Insert, Yule Ball, i don't know what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Crazed_Fangirl/pseuds/Sugar_Crazed_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of the Yule Ball, (Y/N) must finally confront her feelings for a certain red haired twin. But when the time comes, will she let her opportunity pass her by?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Snow Falls (George Weasley x Reader One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> As with my Markiplier one shot, this story is also posted under my DeviantArt account of the same name and on my Quotev profile called Believing in Words. All these accounts are mine, so this wasn't stolen!
> 
> Stay beautiful, and remember to smile!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Amanda
> 
> Oh and by the way, this is (Y/N)'s Yule Ball outfit. If you don't like it, just imagine a different dress. :P  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=182536387

          The minute I found out about this stupid “Yule Ball” thing, I went up to the Gryffindor common room and just collapsed in front of the fireplace. I drew my knees up to my chest and sighed. I’d heard enough about these kinds of things from my Muggle friends back home, so I knew the whole thing was just pointless, the embers that would become the roaring fires of drama and stupidity. I shook my head just as the portrait hole opened, and Fred and George rushed inside, talking and laughing as usual. When they saw me they smiled and ran over to me.

          “Hey, (Y/N). You hear about the Yule Ball?” Fred asked, smirking. He knew I hated all things girly, like dresses and such. I scoffed, shaking my head again.

          “Yeah, I heard about it, the whole castle’s talking about it.” I laughed without humor. I looked at the two of them, shrugging. “I’d almost rather go back to the Dursley’s for Christmas break!” All three of us laughed at that, because they knew I hated my aunt and uncle with a passion that even exceeded my brother, Harry.

          “Ah, cheer up, (Y/N). It’s only one night, you can survive in a skirt for one night, can’t you?” George nudged me, teasing. I couldn’t keep myself from blushing slightly, but I covered it up with a nervous laugh.

          “Oh, you never know. The second I put on a dress I might break out in hives or just melt into a puddle of goo!” While they laughed and started talking about something else, I turned away, the smile dropping from my face. Oh, if they even knew…

 

*Time-skip brought to you by my lazy-ass brain*

 

          The night of the ball I pinned up my (h/c) hair and stood in front of the mirror in the dormitories, frowning at my reflection. The dress I wore seemed to mock me with how…girly it was. I immediately felt uncomfortable, but I knew it was no use in trying to go in jeans, which I would have much preferred to this torture. I shook my head and, before I lost my nerve, headed downstairs towards the common room.

          I was dateless, pathetic though it may be. There was only one guy in this castle I would have wanted to go to this stupid thing with, but I knew full well he already had a date. I frowned, thinking about how awkward it would be to see George with some other girl when I so wished that other girl was me. I ignored everyone else, not wanting to look up and have my heart broken. Instead, I went straight to the portrait hole and began making my way towards the Great Hall.

          The whole event turned out to be just as tedious and boring as I thought it would be. I found myself sitting alone in a corner, bored out of my mind, observing all the other couples out on the dance floor and sitting at tables all around me. I had yet to see my brother, or anyone I knew even remotely for that matter. I was about ready to give up the whole night as a waste of time and go curl up in bed with a good book when I finally saw the twins sitting at a table not too far from me. I stood to walk over and say hello, but then I noticed who else was sitting there.

          Another girl, someone I didn’t recognize, was sitting next to George laughing at something that he or Fred must have said. She had her arm around him and was wearing a nauseating pink dress with barely enough material to count as more than a handkerchief. George didn’t seem to mind her being there in the slightest, and in fact had one arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders as he talked with Fred and a small group of others I hadn’t noticed until that moment.

          My breath seemed to stop in my lungs, and I could feel the tears threatening to appear behind my eyes. I swallowed hard, but it felt like a large rock had lodged itself in my throat. Why hadn’t I seen something like this coming? I was so stupid…

          Deliberately not looking at George and his date, I all but ran from the Great Hall. I didn’t, however, go to bed, like I had planned to do. Instead, I found myself wandering outside and sitting on a cold stone bench, watching the snow falling all around me. I crossed my arms over my chest, staring at the sky.

          I shook, not from the cold, but from the effort of holding back tears. I should have known George would have a girlfriend. Who wouldn’t want to date him? If only I had just told him how I felt sooner, instead of cowering in the corner and hoping he would figure it out.

          “(Y/N)?” An all too familiar voice called from the doors behind me. I ignored him, hoping he’d get the hint and leave me alone. Of course not, this is George Weasley I’m talking about after all. I heard footsteps crunching through the snow behind me, and the next thing I knew George was sitting next to me.

          “What the bloody hell are you doing out here? It’s freezing!” He asked me, concern coloring his voice. I chuckled once, not smiling.

          “Doesn’t matter, George.” I looked at him quickly, then went back to staring at my hands, resting in my lap. “I’m just being…alone. You should probably go back to the ball. Your girlfriend will be wondering where you’ve gone.” When he laughed, I looked up at him again, confused.

          “I don’t have a girlfriend, (Y/N).” He chuckled lightly, nudging me like he always did. My eyes widened a little in surprise.

          “Oh. Well, you guys seemed pretty cozy in there, so I just assumed…”

          “Why, (Y/N), one might almost think you were jealous!” George said in mock surprise, smirking at me. I shrugged, not looking at him. As much as I tried to hide my feelings this whole time, his words were starting to crack me open, and I couldn’t stop one lone tear from falling from my eyes. George suddenly became quiet, but I hardly noticed as I began to fall apart, much to my despair.

          I needed to get out of here. I couldn’t let George see me like this. “I’m going to bed. Good night.” I whispered, and stood to walk away. I didn’t make it more than a few steps away from the bench before a hand grabbed my wrist. Before I could protest, George had pulled me against him and was holding me tight. He seemed unnaturally warm after the chill of the air around us, but that was all I could focus on in my surprise. I stood still and unresponsive as George spoke in a low voice.

          “There’s only one person in this school I’d want to be my girlfriend, and it sure as hell isn’t the girl you saw before. No, she is clever, and funny, and beautiful, and doesn’t have a clue about how I feel.” George told me, his arms wrapped around me like he was afraid I was going to float away. My lips curved up into a hopeful smile as I looked up at him.

          Dozens of snowflakes had fallen and stuck to his hair, and I knew mine must look even more ridiculous. I blushed slightly at the thought and went to look away, but George turned my head back to face him, and this time when I looked up, my mind went blank. He stared back at me, his eyes seeming to see through mine all the way to my soul. Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned upwards just as George bent down until our lips met.

          The kiss was soft, sweet, and everything I’d hoped it could be. I slowly wrapped my arms around him as well, not wanting this moment to end. When we parted, George rested his forehead against my own, looking at me with a smirk that I could recognize anywhere. I smiled back and stretched up to kiss him once more.

          “I, um….yeah…” I stammered, blushing. He shook his head and laughed, the sound seeming to warm me even more, from the inside out. I smiled wider in his arms than I had in a long time. “I’ve actually wanted to do that for…a while, now.”

          “Why didn’t you?” George asked, still laughing.

          “I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way.” I whispered, blushing even more. George chuckled once more and held me close. I could hear his heart beating in his chest, and the sound was comforting in a way nothing else was.

          “Well, now you know.” He said to me, softly, kissing the top of my head. I closed my eyes, all the tears having disappeared, and nodded.

          Later that night, back in the common room, as I fell asleep in George’s arms by the fireplace, I truly felt like I’d found my home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> Quick update, I finally fixed the continuity error of the reader's age. She is, in fact, the same age as Harry, and therefore is in the same year as him, NOT the same year as the twins. Sorry for any confusion!


End file.
